Never Alone
by xXDeadxLettersXx
Summary: Cid is working on an old computer in the abandoned Shinra mansion where Vincent was found and he manages to uncover some lost data about Vincent’s childhood. Angsty CidxVincent and some ChaosxVincent. I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned
1. The Mission

Never Alone

Summary : Cid is working on an old computer in the abandoned Shinra mansion where Vincent was found and he manages to uncover some lost data about Vincent's childhood. Angsty CidxVincent and some ChaosxVincent.

Chapter 1: The Mission

"Cid we need you to gather some information about the Shinra company's computer mainframe" Cloud ordered the grumpy looking blonde man wearing the goggles. Cloud, Tifa, Nanaki, Cid, Vincent and Yuffie had just returned from helping the WRO transport machinery to their headquarters. Normally, the gang wouldn't bother with something as simple as that, but Reeve had asked for their help especially since the WRO members transporting the machinery kept getting attacked by stray mutant animals. Most of the gang was tired and hungry, except for Vincent, Nanaki and Cloud whom of which were used to things like this.

"Cloud, I'll go later dammit! I'm tired an' I really couldn't give a damn right now!" Cid responded grumpily.

"Well you should give a damn, if we don't get that data we won't be able to stop Sephiroth" the spiky haired leader sighed.

"What does a computer mainframe have to do with defeating Sephiroth?!"

"Shinra still has the data on their computers about the experiment Sephiroth was a part of, if we could get that data maybe we could find some of his weaknesses"

"Fine, I'll go! But I don't think I'll be able to fight off all of those mutant things that are about."

"Okay, then. Vincent will you go with Cid?" Cloud asked.

"Okay" the mysterious gunslinger replied.

"Aw, hell. Guess I'm goin'" Cid sighed in defeat. Cloud smirked in triumph.

"Let's go, chief" Vincent stated monotone, no one noticing the small amount of amusement in the gunslinger's voice. Cid mumbled something incoherent, before picking up his spear and walking towards the exit. The ex-turk followed behind him.

"Well now that's sorted, what should we do now Cloud?" Tifa asked her childhood friend.

"Well, because there's nothing left to do…lot's go to the bar and get a few drinks" he shrugged. Suddenly, the remaining group heard a long string of curses, courtesy of a particular blonde chain-smoker. The swearing was accompanied by a series of soft snickers.

"Is Vincent laughing at Cid?" Yuffie gasped.

"He betters not! Or I'll sock im' one!" Cid yelled from out in the hallway.

"I highly doubt it, chief. My material enhanced body provides me with quite a lot of strength" Vincent's eerie voice drolled out.

"What ever you say you anti-social wannabe Goth!" the wall that was shielding the two fighters from the rest of the gangs view crumbled and dust poured out and Cid went flying through the room, only stopping when he hit the back wall. The dust cleared to show Vincent standing as he normally would do with an indifferent look on his face.

"Vincent, did you just…?" Cloud began to ask.

"Yes" came the stoic reply. Cid got up, brushed himself off of any debris.

"You sonavabitch!" the airship captain yelled, getting ready to launch himself at the cloaked gunman. Cloud, Tifa and Nanaki held Cid back, while Yuffie collapsed on the floor with laughter. Even Vincent had the ghost of a smile on his face, the others didn't notice of course. Vincent often found the blonde pilot quite amusing in the sense that he never censored anything he said or the way he tells the truth blatantly, not bothering to care if it annoyed anyone or not. Most times, it's Vincent the captain is telling his little 'truths' to. Vincent honestly didn't mind Cid's crude comment today, but Chaos didn't quite agree with him as he took over and threw Cid through the wall. He could hear Chaos laugh in triumph as Cid tried to attack Vincent, being held back or not.

"Calm down, Chief. We have a mission to do and the sooner we complete the mission, the sooner you can go home and rest like you wanted earlier" the ex-turk stated bluntly.

"Fine" the blonde pilot grumbled as he began to walk towards the exit with Vincent following suit. When the rest of the group was sure they were out of earshot, Cloud sighed.

"Those two make quite a pair" he sighed.

"Yup! I would love to see them as a couple!" Yuffie chirped, getting up from the floor.

(With Cid and Vincent)

The raven haired man followed close behind the grumbling pilot. They were approximately 122 kilometres away from their destination. The only thing about this mission to the old mansion is the journey to and from the place, because it meant he got to pilot his beloved airship _The Highwind II_ once more. The duo walked over to the landing bay just outside of Kalm. The journey there was silent, as the taller one of the two had no intentions of breaking the silence. As soon as they got to the airship landing bay, Cid pressed a button on his key, which made the airship's shipping bay open up. The pilot and his friend were greeted by various moogles that made up his crew.

"Captain! We just finished tuning up the engine, so it she be almost soundless except for it starting up of course" one of the crew members stated proudly.

"Great work! That's saves me a job for later" Cid beamed. The usually grumpy pilot walked onto the airship with a slight spring in his step, Vincent noticed. The ex-turk followed quietly behind. As soon as they got in the ship, Vincent took his usual seat in the back of the cockpit, while Cid was sitting in his captain's sat behind the steering wheel. The ship roared to life as soon as Cid put the key in the ignition.

"Hold on tight, Vince!" the pilot warned his friend. The ex-turk just simply hooked his leg around the base of his chair, which was connected to the floor.

"Lift off!" Cid yelled as the airship was propelled forward and began to take off. Vincent smiled slightly, Cid acted like a child when it came to his airship or the sky.

"How long should the journey take, Chief?" Vincent asked with a slightly bemused tone.

"Well, the mansion's 'bout halfway 'round the planet, so 'bout two hours. Why?" the pilot drawled out.

"No reason, just curious" the taller one of the two shrugged. That was actually a lie, Vincent wanted to take a nap because the Galian Beast has kept him up for the past few nights with his restlessness. The Galian Beast was more like a wolf, he loved to run about during the night (despite Vincent's protests). Every time Vincent told him 'no', the beast would take over, trap Vincent within the confides of his own mind and proceed to as he pleases. The gunslinger could feel his eyes begin to get heavier as the world around him seemed to dissolve into pitch black...

Cid looked back to see how his mysterious friend was doing, he smiled when he saw the other man fast asleep. This was one of the rare times when you don't see Vincent with his stoic mask on and just see him with a peaceful expression. If Cid was gay he wouldn't be able to help but think how cute Vincent looks while he sleeps. But of course he's not thinking such a thing because he's not gay, he's as straight as can be...besides, he has Shera.

In Vincent's dream, Vincent was walking around the different sectors of his mind. His mind was divided up into sectors so it could accommodate the four demons he shares his body with. Vincent walked past a couple of the sectors, until he reached the sector he wanted....Chaos's sector. The demon had been acting...unusual lately and he wanted to find out what's wrong with the demon. The ex-turk knocked on the steel door that blocked him from this particular sector. The door slid open revealing Chaos, the bat-like demon.

"**Vincent...I didn't expect you to visit me of all the demons here...** " the demon leered.

"Stop that Chaos, you know I always visit you" the gunslinger smirked.

"**Of course my pet** " Chaos purred, pulling Vincent into a tight embrace.

"Chaos, why do you always do this?"

"**Because...my pet, you belong to me and no one else. I hate sharing** " he murmured against Vincent's neck, making the man shiver.

"**Vincent...** " the demon murmured.

"Vincent..." a second voice called. Who was that? Vincent couldn't quite place the voice.

"Vincent..."

"Vincent..."

"VINCENT!" the voice made the ex-turk jerk awake, his heart racing. Vincent struggled to get his heart beat under control as he looked up to see what woke him up. Cid stood there grinning at him.

"Well, it's 'bout time you woke up Vinny! We're here" the pilot announced. Vincent glared at the blonde man and stood up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. This was going to be one long mission...


	2. The Mansion

Chapter 2: The Mansion

"So...Vince, what were you dreamin' 'bout to make yer shake like yer did?" Cid asked, as he and Vincent walked towards the mansion. The mansion itself was falling apart, the windows were cracked and broken, the door was boarded up, the brick walls were beginning to crumble and the roof looked like it was about to cave in at any moment. Vincent raised an eyebrow to Cid's question.

"You were shakin' like no tomorrow. What were yer dreamin' 'bout?" he asked again.

"Nothing. I wasn't dreaming anything" the gunslinger replied. If he had told Cid what he was dreaming about, the pilot would most likely use that as an excuse to return home.

"If yer say so, Vin" the blond sighed. Damn, he was hoping Vincent wasn't feeling well so they return home...oh, well. The duo approached the mansion's front door, Vincent tearing down all the boards on the door with his gauntlet. They both stepped inside to see the place crawling with various monsters that hadn't noticed them yet.

"Holy shit" Cid murmured, causing all the monsters to stop what they were doing and turn towards the two men. _Thanks Cid, now we have to fight off all these monsters. He really needs to learn to keep quiet at times._ Vincent thought with a sigh, taking Cerberus out of it's holster. This is going to be troublesome...

The door to the lab under the mansion swung open to reveal Cid and Vincent. Their clothes were torn and you could see various scratches and bite marks littering their bodies. They had won the fights, but also had a lot of damage done to them in return.

"God dammit! Why did Cloud haf to go an' send us to a place crawling with damn monsters?" the blond pilot groaned.

"Because we need to get the data stored inside the computer in the lab, chief" Vincent sighed, wondering why he agreed to come.

"I know that!" the man huffed.

"Come on chief, the computer is just along this corridor" Vincent sighed, knowing the other man was close to breaking point.

"How would you know that...?" Vincent raised an eyebrow at the obviously stupid question.

"Oh, yeah! You were in that coffin down her weren't yer?" Vincent sighed again. Cid always had a really insensitive way of putting things...The two men stopped outside a large steel door, it obviously led to the room where the computer was. Cid kicked the door down with one swift kick, not bothering to see if it was unlocked. Vincent sighed again and stepped through the now door-less door frame. The memories of the place came flooding back to him, sending a shiver down his back. It's been so long, but it seems as if it was just yesterday. Getting shot by a mad scientist, watching the love of your life beg the same man she was falsely coupled with to help save your life and then feel the cold metal slice across your skin as the scientist not only preserved your life, but go a step further and infected you with four demons and replace your body so you are capable of housing said demons and finally, being locked away in a coffin, never to be heard of again...Vincent held a deep feeling of resentment to this lab and the memories it holds, but...he never had a problem with entering the room before, why is he reacting to it now?

"Vin? You alright? You became tense all of a sudd'n" the blonde pilot asked, noticing his friend's reaction.

"I'm fine, chief. Let's just get the data" Vincent replied calmly, his stoic mask in place. Cid couldn't help but feel concerned about Vincent's reaction as they entered the room. He knew what happened to the ex-turk in this room, but it's never bothered him when they came here before...hasn't it? Is there another reason why Vincent would visibly tense like that? Cid shook his head. There was no point in asking questions that he knows he probably won't ever get answers to. In the centre of the room, a giant computer that was roughly two storeys high. The ceiling of the room was remodelled to fit the large machine into it. The men walked over to the large machine, and Cid took a seat in the dusty chair in front of it. The blonde pilot started up the machine and began to furiously type various things into the computer. Vincent sighed.

"I'm going to go look around for a while, call me if you need me" the raven haired man stated, before turning away and leaving the room. Cid almost thought the other man's movements were graceful, but of course he didn't really think that because this was Vincent Valentine he was talking about! _And_ he was Cid's _male_ friend! You're not meant to think of your male friend like that...unless you're a woman of course, and Cid is no woman! Cid shook his head to clear it of those thoughts.

"What's wrong wit' me lately?" he mumbled to himself. He started to browse through the various files when one of the file names caught his eye; **operation: Chaos**. _What is that?_ Cid thought, rubbing his chin. He clicked on the file and various documents, videos and pictures bombarded the screen.

"Wha?" Cid clicked on a video file labelled; **Test No. 1** a window popped up and the video started playing. The video was of a small boy with raven black hair cowering in the corner of a white room. The room had nothing in it, except an intercom speaker in the top right of the room and the boy in the corner. A voice sounded over the speaker;

"Vincent..." a male voice spoke. _Wait, what? Is this the same Vince tha' I was just talkin' to?_ Cid thought. The boy in the corner looked towards the speaker, Cid could make out the glowing ruby eyes of the boy.

"I want to test the new cells I've injected you with. I will release a monster into the room with you and you will kill it, using the Galian Beast" the voice commanded.

"But, I don't want to. I'm scared" the called. _There's no doubt 'bout it, tha's the same Vince,I mean ya can't find many people with freaky red eyes called Vincent! _Cid couldn't believe what he was seeing. On the video part of the walls slid open to reveal a giant monster that looked similar to a harpy but looked more jagged and more blood thirsty. Cid recognised the monster to be the Maximum Kimaira. There was no way a little Vincent could go against that, especially when Cid had difficulty fighting it himself. The monster took a step towards the small child.

"Vincent, turn into the Galian Beast now or it will kill you" the voice stated.

"_I don't know how to!" _the child cried, standing up from the corner of the room. Cid could see the tears stream down the boy's pale cheeks.

"_Don't worry, I can help you with that... CLICK!" _the voice laughed. At the sound of the click, young Vincent doubled over in pain. His skin started to split, revealing silver fur. The whole transformation into the Galian Beast seemed very painful to the small boy. The Galian Beast looked no older that the boy did. Cid snickered slightly at the fact that the Galian Beast looked like a puppy, but the beast wasted no time in slicing through the monster and began to gnaw at one of the Maximum Kimaira's separated limbs.

"_Okay, that's good enough... _CLICK!_" _the Galian Beast howled in pain as he began to turn back into Vincent. As soon as the transformation was complete and Vincent saw that he was chewing on the monster's severed limb, he dropped it and began to heave as if he was about to be sick. The video cut out after that. Cid couldn't believe what he had just seen._ This was Vincent's childhood? Well it could be, Vincent never talked much about his past. _The pilot shook his head, he quickly downloaded the data of Vincent's childhood onto his personal memory stick. He then closed the window and began to sift through the rest of the files in search of the one about Sephiroth. The blonde man heard the door slide open, he turned around to be greeted with tha mysterious gunslinger that was Vincent Valentine.

"Found anything yet, Chief?" he asked_. Yes... _he thought.

"Naw, not yet"

"Hey, Vince?"

"Yes?"

"What was your childhood like?" Cid asked. Vincent gave him a confused look.

"I don't remember anything prior to age twenty five, why?"

"Err, no reason. Just workin' on this computer reminds me of when I got ma first computer..." he lied. Vincent merely raised an eyebrow, spun on his heel and walked away._ I wonder what is wrong with Cid? He is acting suspicious..._Vincent thought as he walked down the hallway.


End file.
